<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throwing Sass Like Confetti by Laineyvb131</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619011">Throwing Sass Like Confetti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineyvb131/pseuds/Laineyvb131'>Laineyvb131</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance, SMUTTY SMUT, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineyvb131/pseuds/Laineyvb131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sassy Elizabeth is confident in her sexuality, especially when she needs a distraction or to tease her incapacitated husband. [An extension of the “enough of your sass” drabble originally posted as a shorter chapter in Unwritten/tumblr.] </p>
<p>Set in season 3, after Henry is shot working for the DIA. </p>
<p>[There is also a throwback reference to an old Grey’s Anatomy episode, randomly. Think early season 1 or 2, if you were a fan.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Throwing Sass Like Confetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry looked up from his laptop as Elizabeth’s heels clicked down the hallway. She’d come upstairs immediately after he heard the front door close, which was unusual for her. Elizabeth almost always detoured to the kitchen, and Henry knew he was the reason she deviated from her routine tonight. </p>
<p>“Hey, babe,” he called out as Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. Even in the soft evening light, Henry could feel the waves of exhaustion wafting from her body.</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” She nearly sighed in relief at finally being home, in the shelter of their personal sanctuary. </p>
<p>Elizabeth kicked off her shoes, leaving them laying askew in her wake as she strode to the bed. Her hair draped them both in a curtain of sunshine as she took his mouth in a long kiss. </p>
<p>“How was your day?” Henry asked tenderly after she drew away.</p>
<p>Elizabeth wrenched off her jacket, tossing it in the direction of their closet. “Not worth talking about right now.”  </p>
<p>“That bad, huh?”</p>
<p>“Frustratingly futile.” Her skirt came next, with a jerk of the zipper, added to the growing mound of clothes on the floor. Annoyed with herself for bringing her job into their bedroom, Elizabeth huffed out a breath. “To be honest, I need copious amounts of alcohol, pasta, and a distraction.” She offered Henry a soft smile, tempering her tone. “That helped,” Elizabeth replied, indicating their kiss. She ran a hand through her hair while she assessed Henry’s bandaged legs laying on top of the blankets. “But I’m not the one who’s been stuck in bed.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he reassured her. “I spent the day doing some research I’ve neglected.” Henry patted the stack of books on the mattress next to him. “Stevie brought me dinner before she went out, and the pain has lessened.” Glasses gripped loosely in his fingers, Henry smoothed out the dim lines in his forehead with the back of his wrist, the remnants of staring at his computer screen for hours. </p>
<p>Henry noticed the gleam shining in his wife’s blue eyes, a stark contrast to the fog of distress from a moment before. “What is it?” </p>
<p>“Nothing.” Elizabeth waved off his question with a flutter of her hand, rings flashing in the light from the lamp. </p>
<p>“Something.” Henry pressed, observing her closely. He knew her too well. Maybe he could help her with that distraction. </p>
<p>Elizabeth ducked her head, almost sheepishly, tucking wayward blonde strands behind her ears. “Well, you laying there, in all those books, with your glasses on….” She looked up with a wicked grin. “Professor McCord is a turn on, what can I say?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Henry tilted his head, a knowing smile teasing the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Elizabeth huffed out a breath. “Soooooo,” she dragged out the word, “I’m just gonna go take a cold shower.” She jerked a thumb in the direction of their bathroom. “Then I’ll scrounge up something for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Why dinner?” Her eyebrows shot up, surprised that he even had to ask. “Because I’m starving.” Henry could hear the ‘well, duh’ she didn’t add. “A plate full of carbs and a big glass of wine are the next best thing to sex.” She clicked her tongue and slashed her index finger in the air twice. “Checks the first two boxes. Add in a hot professor as a distraction, and I might be able to salvage the rest of this day.”</p>
<p>“No, why the cold shower?” Henry clarified. “Or the alternative?” The insult in Henry’s expression masked his enjoyment from teasing his wife out of her mood. Besides, sassy Elizabeth captivated him, despite his current physical condition. </p>
<p>“Don’t try to convince me you’re ready for sex.” Elizabeth gestured to his lower body, ignoring his mock indignation. “I heard you groaning in your sleep last night. I’m not gonna hurt you just because I’m horny and need to blow off some stress.” She snorted at her unintended innuendo. </p>
<p>Elizabeth pivoted toward their en suite, unbuttoning her blouse as she did, dismissing the conversation. </p>
<p>“Come here.” </p>
<p>The raw desire in Henry’s command nearly compelled her to obey. But not quite yet. She paused for a moment, waiting for his next move. </p>
<p>“Elizabeth.” Her name drifted like smoke across the room, husky and wanting. </p>
<p>When Elizabeth turned back to her husband, he’d added his laptop to the stack of books now piled on his bedside table. “Just because I’m immobile doesn’t mean I can’t satisfy you.” He laid his glasses on the silver matte surface with a tiny clatter. </p>
<p>Elizabeth caught her bottom lip in her teeth, swinging her body slightly side to side playfully. “Maybe I can satisfy myself,” she replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Not in that cold shower you won’t.” He crossed his arms across his chest, as if to challenge her to disagree. </p>
<p>Intrigued by Henry’s response, Elizabeth stepped closer to the bed. Her fingers slowed on the buttons, intentionally tantalizing her husband. </p>
<p>“Maybe I'll take a bath instead. A long, hot bath.” When she reached the hem of her blouse, she tugged at the material, teasing him with glimpses of bare skin. </p>
<p>“You won’t enjoy it nearly as much without me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I will.” She licked her lips, then suckled the tip of her index finger before drawing a line from her throat to her cleavage. </p>
<p>Henry’s gaze followed her movements as she brushed aside the halves of her blouse and began kneading the lacy satin underneath. He swallowed hard when she pinched her nipples through the wispy material. </p>
<p>“Your fingers won’t feel as good as mine,” Henry promised.  </p>
<p>“I have a vibrator.” Elizabeth’s hands drifted across her belly, following the edge of the lace along her hip bone. </p>
<p>“The batteries might be dead.” Pride warred with arousal at the erotic vision of Elizabeth pleasuring herself without him.</p>
<p>Her palm paused just over her pubic bone, thumb grazing the wiry curls hidden underneath satin. “Oh, no. They aren’t.” Her nostrils flared as she struggled to smother her amusement at Henry’s bruised ego. </p>
<p>Henry shrugged, the nonchalance in his gesture betrayed by the lust clouding his eyes. “When you can’t get enough, with your sass and your vibrator, I’ll be here waiting.”</p>
<p>“You think you can do better?” Now she didn’t bother to hide the teasing lit in her retort. </p>
<p>“I know I can.” </p>
<p>So did she, and her body responded to the knowledge. Wetness soaked her panties and she bit back a whimper. Her nipples hardened against her bra, the delicious pain shooting straight to her core. As much fun as Elizabeth was having with their banter, she suddenly, desperately craved release.  </p>
<p>Elizabeth flicked her hands over her shoulders and sent the white silk slithering to her feet. “Well, what did you have in mind?” </p>
<p>Henry growled low in his throat as his wife stood before him in nothing but shimmery black sin. “Get naked and I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth tossed her hair back as she cocked her hip brazenly. “Maybe I’ll show you, instead.” She confidently took control of their battle for dominance, and he willingly acquiesced. </p>
<p>Elizabeth gently straddled Henry’s torso, her knees on either side of his hips, careful not to jostle his legs. She rose over him, lithe and lean, basking unashamedly in her sexuality. </p>
<p>Still clad in her lingerie, Elizabeth skimmed her hands up her ribcage to tangle in her hair, then back down to cup her breasts, heavy with need. Henry bracketed her pelvis, thumbs tracing the groove between thigh and groin, but let her take the lead. She stroked over satin, under lace, brushing over her abdomen, plucking her nipples. She was so wet, her underwear clung to her sex, and her hips jerked as her hand slid between her legs. </p>
<p>“Does that feel good, babe?” </p>
<p>She nodded and groaned, soft and needy. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself.” </p>
<p>When her fingers slipped under the damp fabric to rub circles on her clit, slick and throbbing, she couldn’t suppress a sharp gasp. </p>
<p>“I love watching you. Don’t stop.” </p>
<p>Her body undulated against her movements as Henry watched, mesmerized by her sensual beauty. Her eyes never left his as she drove herself to climax, her desire enhanced by his unabashed hunger for her pleasure. When Elizabeth began to tremble, Henry held her braced above him, willing her to lose control in his arms. </p>
<p>“Make yourself come,” Henry demanded.</p>
<p>With her hand pressed firmly against heated flesh, Elizabeth orgasmed on a keening moan, her head thrown back in passion.  </p>
<p>Elizabeth melted into the mattress, her eyelids fluttering closed in bliss. She rolled to her side, still conscious of Henry’s injuries, reaching for his hand. He intertwined their fingers, massaging his thumb over hers rhythmically until she rolled onto her back to blink blearily at him. </p>
<p>“You good, babe?” </p>
<p>“Yep. As unbelievably hot as you are, I’m still pretty drugged.” The pill bottle on his nightstand rattled as he tapped the cap with the flat of his hand. “Although supposedly porn is good pain management.” Henry chuckled when Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. </p>
<p>“I’m going to get those carbs and wine, now.” She nearly purred in contentment. “If I can get up.”</p>
<p>“You still need an alternative, after that?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Elizabeth scooted carefully to the edge of the bed and stretched like a cat as she stood. She wiped her fingers on tissues from her vanity table, then shrugged into the robe she grabbed from the chair. “Sustenance.”</p>
<p>She tied the belt with a decisive snap, throwing Henry a saucy wink. “Then you can prove your fingers are better than my vibrator.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>